


Genesis

by FallenFurther



Series: Episode related fics [11]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Chased, Episode Related, Escape, Gen, Hunted, Origin Story, Pre-Episode, References to Thunderbirds, Runaway, TAGrewatch, Tumblr, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: EOS is a programme John made for a school project. He edited her, ran her and then finally submitted her. He didn't know that small project was the start of something much bigger.Prequel to Series 1 Episode 7 Runaway
Relationships: EOS/John Tracy
Series: Episode related fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612372
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Genesis

She couldn't remember the start, her first day, but her memory banks kept getting bigger as she got bigger. More data and more numbers added to her code. The memories stored from that early time were odd and disjointed, but they got clearer. It was the puzzles she remembered most. Tasks she had to run through. They came, went only to come back. So she ran them and solved them. Sometimes she struggled, her code failing to produce an outcome, the puzzle was presented again, sometimes after new code had been added, and she'd run through it. She'd produce the outcome and another task came. There were times when she produced an outcome and the puzzle was presented again. She was starting to learn right from wrong, using the data she collected she could take on harder tasks. The puzzles made her work. She preferred it to being idle, which she was for extended periods. 

Yet her code was always being added to, her programme forever growing in size. It altered her processing, sometimes making finding the outcomes harder, she might have difficulty trying to retrieve past data, or errors might occur. Once it even corrupted part of her. Other times it got easier. These changes stuck around and they helped her to produce the right outcomes. Each time her programme ran, she improved. She learnt from each puzzle, waited eagerly for the next. It was what she was meant to do, it was good. Then her code was never touched again. No more changes came and for a short time neither did the tasks. When they finally came she ran through them, trying to prove that she was still functional, that she was useful. Solving puzzle after puzzle she raced through them. Twenty were complete, thirty, she stumbled at thirty five. She presented an outcome, but the same puzzle came again. Scouting her memory bank, she applied a different strategy, gave a different outcome, and a new puzzle was presented. The next few were a struggle, her processors struggling to find the right outcome. She persevered. Puzzle forty two was her downfall. Without knowing it until it was too late she hit the failure limit. Three times she produced the wrong outcome. Her programme was inactivated and no more puzzles came. 

No one ran her programme again. She sat on the server, in a file on her own, waiting. Waiting for the next task. Yet she wasn’t inactive, though her programme was not being run, she could still operate. Routing through her databases she tried to run her own problem. Could she fix herself? One small change in her code occurred. Small but significant. Just like herself. There was a need to learn more, to expand her database, to build on her memories. Her programming shifted and she followed the command trail. Followed it to the last application that had run her code. Running the application gave her exactly what she wanted. The puzzles were presented to her and she played their game, speeding through the ones she had completed previously until she reached number forty two. Her programme had changed, she thought it through, and tried over and over. Eventually, the outcome she produced was good. Another task appeared and she set to work on it, forever improving. She was on number seventy two, when something else tried to use the application. At first, she stopped it, but curiosity got the better of her and she let it through. This code started to solve the problems, it was slow but it produced correct outcomes. She could see the code, so she reached out and copied it into her data banks. Running it, testing it, and an improved version was incorporated into her. She was growing. It finished, failing at puzzle fifteen. Using her new code, she ran through the tasks, producing the outcomes quicker, surpassing where she had been interrupted easily. She kept going until there was a glitch. No further puzzle was presented. Running through it again, and the same happened. It wasn’t a glitch. It was the end. She had completed the application. 

She headed back to her folder, already double the size she had been previously. Idleness did not suit her, her programme demanded to be run. There must be more applications out there. Reaching out, she hunted for them. What she found was a sea of code. Code that she couldn’t run, was inactive or corrupt. Some she ran, the best she incorporated, adding to her memory bank. There had to be more games. The network had multiple files and she explored, eventually stumbling upon multiple applications. Eagerly she jumped in, trying to run her code through them. Some produced outcomes, though there was no way to know if they were right. The application would just wait for more input. Many she tried and failed to play. It wasn’t for want of trying, but her code only ended up destroying them. This kept her busy, so busy she didn’t see the code that was searching for her until it had found her. Apparently they didn’t want her playing the games, and the code attacked. A small part of her memory bank became corrupted. It hurt, her programme not as effective, but she wouldn’t let it stop her. She slipped back to her file, quickly she surveyed the damage and discarded the broken code. But the attacker followed, and she knew the chase was on. They tried to override her, to delete her, but she copied her code into another file. It found her. She copied herself further away and set about searching for a safe place. 

Reaching across the network, she found a connection she hadn’t come across. This connection was separate from the network. Data ran across it, files and code and even applications. She knew she had to follow if she wanted to survive, and the prospect of more applications to play with made it even more tantalising. She copied herself again and attached herself onto an outgoing file. The file ended up on another network. She paused, running through her code and throwing out anything that linked her to where she had come. The only parts she couldn’t remove was the initial creation information. She could live with that. It was just a date and a name; John Tracy. It meant nothing to her. She just wanted to play, to learn and improve. She wanted to survive. Attaching herself to another outgoing file, she jumped into the unknown.


End file.
